A disguised love
by Nightshadow Dweller
Summary: Kiba has had to watch Hinata chase after Naruto for years, watch as Naruto is oblivious to Hinatas love for him while disguising his own. But how long can he continue to watch her get hurt before he decides that its time to step in. KibaHina Oneshot lemon


**Summary:** Kiba has had to watch Hinata chase after Naruto for years, watch as Naruto is oblivious to Hinata's love while disguising his own. But how long can he continue to watch her get hurt before he decides that its time to step in. KibaHina

**A/N: Well this is just something I wrote as a request so I do hope you enjoy and if anyone else has a request for a one shot than let me know but I will only do it for one of the pairings I like. If you want to know which ones they are, check out my profile. Anyway please read, enjoy and review. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or the characters either.

**WARNING:** There is a lemon in this one shot, if you don't like to read them then I suggest stopping here. Oh and Kiba will be OOC but I don't know him that well so yeah I found him a bit difficult to portray.

**This story was written for, and is also dedicated to, the funny, kind and awesome author and reviewer SassySaku. If you like my stories than I recommend going and checking out some of her stories, there all really cool. So thanks again SassySaku and I hope you enjoy it!**

**A disguised love**

Kiba sighed as he watched his team mate and friend blush a bright red as they approached the famous Ichiraku for lunch and spotted another occupant already there, talking loudly already. Kiba had to force himself not to growl at this, how there team lunch was now going to be ruined by the obnoxious, hyperactive and annoying blonde. It wasn't that he actually hated him, since technically he had done nothing wrong. Nor was it that Naruto was irritating because that wasn't really an excuse either.

No the reason Kiba wanted to punch him every time he saw him was for another reason, one that had to do with his female team mate. Kiba still couldn't understand why after all these years Hinata still chased after the blonde boy. I mean it had been going on for a long time and during those six years Kiba had hoped that she would give up on him. Ever since they were thirteen he had dreamed of the day that Hinata gave up and decided to move on. Yet it was yet to happen and still Naruto was completely oblivious to her feelings for him.

He couldn't understand why she still loved him when he showed no interest in her at all. Why did he get all the attention when he, Kiba, had been her team mate and friend for much longer? Hell he had been there for her through everything, helping her get stronger and being by her side in missions. Who was the one who had looked after her when she was hurt, looked out for her in battle and who was always there when she needed. No it wasn't Naruto now was it. It was him, he was the one who Hinata should have loved.

"Kiba" Hinata asked timidly as Kiba shook himself from his thoughts and turned to the small shy girl by his side.

"Huh?"

"I was just wondering if everything was ok, you seemed tense and even Akamaru was growling" she said as Kiba shook his heads.

"Sorry Hinata, didn't mean to scare you"

"That's ok Kiba-kun" she replied with a shy nervous smile as she started doing that fingering thing again. Kiba sighed as he looked at her.

"Come on Hinata lets go eat" he wasn't sure why he was trying to help Hinata get the confidence to be around Naruto, and it wasn't in hopes she would realize what an idiot Naruto was and get over him. Even though he would have been quite happy if she did. No it was because deep down he only wanted Hinata to be happy and if she was happy with another man then he guessed he would be to.

They approached the ramen stand and stook seats as Naruto looked up at them and grinned making Hinata go bright red and Kiba inwardly growl yet remain pleasant enough on the outside. He knew Hinata hated conflict and seeing people upset anyway and he didn't want to upset her.

"Naruto"

"Oh hey Kiba, Hinata" he yelled, his mouth full.

"Na…naru…ruto" Hinata stammered as Naruto once again looked at her weirdly before shrugging and going back to his food.

Kiba wanted to punch him for being so oblivious to Hinata's feelings as Hinata lowered her head and Kiba sighed, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder before ordering them both some food. He knew what Hinata liked to eat when she was down and he hoped that it might cheer her up. He also hoped that Naruto would leave soon so he could be alone with Hinata but unfortunately that didn't look like it was going to happen anytime soon.

"Hey guess what?" Naruto asked as Kiba had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Instead he just smiled back at the blonde and pretended to be interested.

"What?"

"Well I know she isn't ready for lots of people to know just yet, we are kind of keeping it as a secret but she said I can finally tell our close friends as long as they don't tell anyone. You won't will you?"

"Nah course not" Kiba replied, an idea of going and telling Ino the gossip queen right away flashing through his mind. Of course he wouldn't do it, mainly because he knew Hinata would be mad at him.

"N…no" Hinata said as Naruto grinned.

"Awesome"

"So what is it" Kiba asked knowing that Hinata would want to know, since she liked knowing everything she could when it came to Naruto, but knowing she would never ask for herself.

"Sakura finally agreed to be my girlfriend" he told them happily as Hinata paled and Kiba looked at her worried that she might faint from shock.

"Wh…what?" Kiba asked as Naruto laughed.

"We have been dating for a few weeks now, isn't it awesome. I think this is the real deal you know"

"No" the dog boy said.

"You know, I think she is the one for me." Naruto sighed as he gazed up at the sky. "I just love her so much."

"That's um, yeah that's great" Kiba managed to say as Hinata stared at her bowl and Kiba could see she was fighting back tears.

"Yeah it is" Naruto said. "Don't you think so Hinata?"

Hinata was silent as Naruto looked at her with concern as Kiba sat there and resisted the string urge to punch Naruto for hurting his Hinata like that.

Wait his?

"Hinata?" Naruto asked as he looked at Kiba. "What's wrong with Hinata?"

"Um she um" Kiba looked at Hinata who suddenly stood up and pushed her bowl away. "I have to go" she told them, her voice clearly showing the pain she felt as she turned and ran away.

"Hmm she is weird" Naruto murmured as Kiba turned to him, feeling the anger bubble inside.

"She is not" he said through gritted teeth.

"Hey what's wrong with you?" Naruto asked as Kiba shook his head. No he wouldn't hurt Naruto, he could do that later and he would, but now he needed to find Hinata before she did something stupid.

"It's nothing" Kiba mumbled as he stood up and put the money on the bench for his and Hinata's ramen. "I got to go"

He ran from the stand, knowing exactly where Hinata would be. It was where she always went when she was upset. He heard Akamaru behind him and stopped to face the dog, taking a deep breathe.

"Go home Akamaru, I need to take care of Hinata now. Ill be home shortly ok" he told the dog who whined in response as Kiba patted him.

"I'm sorry buddy but I have to do this" the dog gave a short bark before turning and running away. Kiba straightened up and slowly approached the lake where sure enough kneeling on the grass in tears and absolutely heart broken was Hinata. He felt his own her break at the sight as he went forward.

"Hinata" he said, his voice soft and comforting. Hinata looked up at him, her eyes bright and watery as tears streaks stained her beautiful face. She looked surprised but yet in a way relived.

"Kiba" she whispered as he nodded and sat next to her, taking the girl into his arms as she broke down and cried in his embrace. He started stroking her head in comfort, listening as she sobbed.

"It will be ok Hinata" he told her.

"I'm a fool Kiba, why?" she asked. "Why does he not love me?"

"People can't help who they fall I love with Hinata" he told her with a smile as she looked up at him and sighed.

"I know it's just that, everything has been a waste"

"No it hasn't Hinata"

"It has, I did everything, I got stronger all for him. Now his with…with her and it was all for nothing"

"It wasn't Hinata and don't you dare say that" Kiba looked at her hard, angry that she would think so low of her self.

"Kiba?"

"Hinata you grew strong not because of Naruto but because of yourself. You deserve happiness and you deserve the power you have now. Let him go, he doesn't deserve someone like you"

"No one does, I'm the shy, stuttering, weird eyes freak" she cried.

"Listen to me Hinata, you give yourself no credit at all. You're smart and strong, talented, kind and beautiful. You have so much going for you so stop this. Stop thinking so little of yourself and open you eyes"

"But?"

"No I want you to see what me and Shino see when we look at you. We don't see a weak little girl but a string, determined woman who we are glad to have on our team. Who I am glad to have as a friend"

Hinata looked up at Kiba, her eyes widened in surprise. She had never heard her team mate sound so cam, so caring. Her heart for some reason seemed to beat up as she blushed at his praise. No matter what it was always Kiba who looked after her, Kiba who she could rely on. He always made her smile and laugh, always cheered her up. Was always there for her and as she thought about it she didn't know where she would be with out him.

"Thanks" she said as he smiled.

"Your welcome Hinata" he replied as she smiled sadly back and sighed.

"Do you think…do you think I could ever find the one for me? If he even exists?" she asked.

"Of course you will Hinata, everyone has someone and I'm sure you will find that someone soon"

"I always thought it would be Naruto, I never really thought about anyone else really. That there was a chance someone else could love me"

"There is" Kiba said firmly as Hinata shook her head.

"But who Kiba?" she asked. "Who could ever love me? I'm to shy, to quiet and timid. I'm scared of everything; I'm a disappointment to my clan. I stutter and blush at everything, I'm nervous and I'm not confident or brilliant or good looking like Ino and Sakura are now am I?"

"You are Hinata, you're just as smart and you do have the confidence in you. You may not be as outspoken and flirty like the others but does that really matter. Some guys prefer shy girls anyway"

"But..."

"And your just as beautiful as they are" he told her softly as he moved some hair out of her face. "Even if you hide it away"

"No one could possibly like me Kiba, let alone love me" she said after awhile, looking into his eyes. "Who would?"

Kiba smiled down at her, it was now or never and even if she did reject him at least he would know. After all he was never going to get another chance like this and he may as well take it.

"I do Hinata" he told the girl as her eyes widened in shock. "I love you, I really do and I always have"

Hinata stared at Kiba, her heart pumping fast so that she felt she would go deaf as her breathe stuck in her throat. She remembered all those times Kiba had been with her, the memories of those festivals where they had dance together. She remembered the feelings she had got when they mucked around together. How she would forget all about Naruto and her family and training and just have fun with him. He always did that, made her feel good about herself.

Was it possible, did she have feelings for him? Did she like him more than a friend? Was it possible that after all this time she was in love with Kiba?

"Kiba I..." she broke off as Kiba sighed and stood up, looking away from her and out at the lake.

"I don't mind if you don't feel the ame way Hinata, it's not your fault if you don't and I don't blame you. I just wanted to tell you that and now I have. I will go with whatever you want to do Hinata. As long as you're happy I will be to"

"But Kiba I…"

"And don't say you feel the same way if you don't just because you're afraid to hurt me because that would be worse. The truth is always better and I will accept it if you don't. Just don't pretend to"

"But Kiba I'm not" she said as she stood up and he turned to face her, looking intently at her.

"Wait what?"

"I think" she began as she stood up and looked down nervously, playing with her fingers like she did when she was embarrassed or when Naruto was around. "I think I may like you to"

"Really?" he asked as Hinata looked up at him with a smile and nodded.

"Yeah"

"Wow" he said as he grinned and in the next second he had jumped in front of her and kissed her as hard as he could, something he had been dying to do for years. And it felt better than he could ever have dreamed off.

Hinata herself could feel herself drifting away, melting into the kiss as she responded. All thoughts of Naruto flew out of her mind as one of them, she didn't know who did it first, deepened the kiss and continued. Eventually Kiba broke off, much to Hinata's dismay, and Hinata opened her eyes to stare at him breathlessly.

"Sorry I know that was kind of fast" he said as Hinata shook her head.

"No, I uh enjoyed it" she admitted as he grinned.

"Really?"

"Ye…eah" she stammered, smiling as she touched her lips. She had no idea Kiba could kiss so well, and taste so good. Kiba then moved towards her again and before she knew it he had kissed her, more fiercer than before but just as pleasant as goose bumps started appearing out of excitement on Hinata's skin. She had gasped as she felt Kiba's lips on her again and Kiba had taken this to his advantage and shoved his tongue into her mouth, exploring her mouth, tasting every bit of her and massaging her tongue with his own.

Hinata let out a small moan as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Kiba grabbed her hips and pulled her closer, wanting to feel her body against his. He needed her, years of wanting her in secret had made him desperate. He could feel his body heat up as they continued their actions, Hinata getting bolder as they went and Kiba inwardly smirking at this. He was afraid he might have moved to fast for her but she seemed to be enjoying it, her moans showed him that.

When the need for air became too much they broke off but Kiba didn't stop their. He started kissing down her neck, nibbling at her skin and enjoying it as Hinata continued to moan a little louder. He was delighted when she tilted her head to one side, allowing him better access to her neck as her grip around his neck tightened. She moved one hand up his neck and let it her fingertips run through his hair. Kiba responded with a grunt of approval as he felt himself grow even more in need. He was glad that Neji wasn't around.

"Kiba" she said softy before he captured her lips again and kissed her hungrily in which she responded just as enthusiastic. How she loved what he was doing and she couldn't help but want more. His actions were causing an overwhelming heat ness in her core to build up with need and her lower region started to ache in desire. She needed him and she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Kiba to was feeling himself harden and broke off. His manhood was starting to throb and he couldn't do that to her, she was still young and this would be going to fast. He reluctantly stoped kissing her and looked down into her eyes, surprised to see frustration and confusion reflected in her pearly white orbs. Even if part of his just wanted to kiss her and take her now. He had to resist.

"Kiba" she said, her voice a little unsure.

"I can't take advantage of you Hinata, I'm going to fast for you"

"No your not" she cried and he was surprised by the desire and fierceness of her tone. She looked up at him almost pleadingly like.

"What?" he asked unsure.

"Take me" she said as he frowned.

"But Hinata are you sure?"

"Yes" she replied firmly. "Please"

"But?" he began but she looked at him hard.

"I'm ready" she said as he grinned and nodded.

They jumped back to his apartment where he lived alone, the moment he closed the door they were at it again, his lips moving against hers as he pulled off her jacket and she did the same. Their actions were fast and desperate, craving something they both longed for. Kiba was glad that Akamaru wasn't around and couldn't help but prefer that it was just the two of them alone. Hinata's fingers slipped under his shirt, running them up and down his chest making him growl softly. Oh god how good it felt, he never imagined she could make him feel so much pleasure.

She to felt like she was in heaven as he ran his hands around her stomach, making circles on her skin as he pushed her against the wall and grinded into her, his actions were feverish and she moaned in response. She could feel his hard length on her thigh and could feel herself get wet at the feel of him. Her skin burnt where his fingers were as her body craved more attention. Her whole body felted heated and was burning in the passion they both felt. She had no regrets and she doubted she would, it felt too good to her.

They broke off as they lifted the others top on before smashing their lips together again and clumsily making their way to his bedroom. Hinata moved to try and undo his pants as she felt him do the same, their lips never breaking as their tongues fought for dominance. They stepped out f the pants and moved towards the bed, falling on to it without breaking off from their kiss with Hinata on top. She kissed down his neck as he rubbed in between her thighs making her moan and bite him a little, earning a grunt from Kiba.

He soon had enough of her teasing and witched them over so he was on top. He trailed kisses down her neck again, loving the sounds she made as he did so while his hands worked on unclasping her bra. Once he undid it he tossed it aside and touched one of her nipples making Hinata moan louder. He smiled as he took it into his hot mouth and began sucking on it while his other hand massaged the other.

"Kiba" she breathed out as pleasure coursed her body making it feel like it was on fire. She was surprised that she didn't feel self conscious at being naked in front of him but then again she never had felt self conscious at all in front of Kiba.

"Oh god" she cried as he bit softly on her breast then moved to give the other the ame treatment. While he sucked on it his other hand squeezed its twin causing a loud and long moan to emit from Hinata's lips. His manhood was throbbing painfully and he couldn't wait any longer, he needed to be inside of her now. She moved down and tore her underwear from her body before he sat up and removed his own.

"Are you sure Hinata?" he asked as she nodded.

"Please Kiba" she pleaded as he felt himself grow even harder at that. He quickly reached for his draw and grabbed a condom, placing it on his length. After all he didn't want Hinata ending up pregnant; she was still way to young and innocent for that. Besides if she did he knew that Neji would not just kill him, he would decapitate him to.

He hovered above her, his manhood brushing her entrance as he did so and looked down at her. She looked so beautiful lying beneath him, like an angel realty. God how much he loved her.

"Hinata this might hurt" he said as she smiled reassuringly up at him.

"I know just do it fast please" he nodded as he took a deep breath and entered her slowly, stopping as he felt her barrier. He bent down and kissed her hard as he pushed through. Hinata screamed in pain but it was muffled by his lips as he stopped and waited for her to get use to him. This was hard because she was so warm and tight that it was taking all his effort not to give up and fuck her senseless. He had never felt anything as good in his whole life.

Hinata breathed slowly as the pain went away and was replaced by the most amazing and pleasurable feeling she had ever felt. She moved her hips to show she was ready as Kiba broke their kiss and moved out her then slammed into her making her gasp as pleasure waves rushed through her body. Oh this felt so wonderful.

Kiba started off on a steady pace, rocking his hips against hers as she moaned in sync. He kissed every part of her, grabbing her breast with his mouth and sucking on it again at one stage to add to the pleasure. He was glad that he had waited for her because it was truly worth it. She felt so good and he couldn't help but grow with need as he increased his pace.

Hinata felt her stomach tighten as he went faster and faster, as they both neared their climax. He went at an even greater speed, thrusting into her as hard as he could as he grunted and Hinata's moans turned into cries of ecstasy making him just go faster and faster. She tried to move her hips with him, crying out louder as they met at the hips and she took more of him inside her.

"Oh god Kiba" she breathed as she felt herself come close. Their need for release was so great it was painful, yet a sort of pleasure pain. But as it built up it became more and more unbearable as they fought each other for their climax. Her nails were digging into his back as she bit into his neck and he continued sucking on her own as he thrusted in and out of her.

She could feel herself on the edge; her body was brought to an unbearable pleasure filled pain as she cried out, desperate for that peak and clinging onto Kiba, her body hot and sweaty. Kiba was almost at his peak to as he increased his pace even more so that the bed was jumping beneath them.

"Kiba" Hinata screamed as she finally came, a pleasure unlike anything she had ever felt washed over her body as she shut her eyes. It was amazing, breathtaking. A feeling she knew she could get used to.

Kiba felt Hinata come as her body squeezed in around him so that after a few more thrusts he joined her on her high as her orgasmed and cried out her name into the dark as he fell on top of her, breathing hard.

After his body had clamed down he lifted himself and rolled off of her, pulling her toads him as she placed her head on his chest and snuggled into his arms. Kiba held her close, loving the feel of her naked body against his as he smiled happily.

"That was…" Hinata began as Kiba grinned.

"Amazing" he offered as she smiled.

"Yeah" she relaxed against his body as Kiba shut his eyes, feeling drowsy and drained after their little work out yet pleased as hell. He sighed as he felt himself slowly drift off. It was the perfect moment really, he finally had Hinata to him and he was never going to let her go again. After years of disguising his love he was going to make sure everyone knew of it and everyone knew that Hinata was his.

"Kiba" Hinata asked timidly as Kiba smiled.

"Yes Hinata"

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"  
"Not realising what I had in front of me, I was as bad as Naruto"

"None of that matters anymore Hinata" he told her as she smiled and raised her head to look at him.

"You know deep down, when I was at the lake, I knew you would come find me. I just knew you would, you have always been there for me" She said as he smiled and bend forward.

"And I always will be" he told her as she smiled.

"I love you Kiba" she replied as she rested her head once more on his chest as he stroked her hair.

"I love you to"

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that, I'm really bad when it comes to romances and Hinata because to me she is just so innocent. Oh well I hope that wasn't to bad so please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks!**


End file.
